Hooks, clamps, straps, and the like are known in the art for securing items in place. These means may also be used to secure items for transport. However, these items may need to be not only securely held in place within the transportation vehicle, but also readily accessible. For example, tools and other equipment may need to be transported by construction companies, the police, firefighters, the military, and the like, such as by van, truck, boat, or plane. Durability and reliability is paramount in such transportation scenarios so that the equipment is locked in place and is not damaged or does not damage the vehicle. Also, it the equipment must not fall during transport, potentially injuring a passenger of the transport vehicle.
Some equipment, such as chainsaws or concrete saws, present an even more difficult problem in that they have large blades which protrude or extend from the main body of the tool. While the main body can be secured using traditional methods mentioned above, there is also desired a durable means of securing the blade, such as to reliably withstand the rigors of transport.